Complications
by TheDarkOverlord14
Summary: Harry,Hermione,and Ron begin to have some problems as Harry and Hermione's relationship suddenly surfaces. The problems don't remain in the common room though they begin to spread all throughout Hogwarts. Will this new relationship last under the immense pressure?
1. The Discovery

Chapter 1 The Discovery

Ron's POV

Today was the day. I was going to ask Hermione out after months of thinking about doing so. I can't take all credit for myself though,it was Harry that encouraged me to do it although he doesn't know who I'm asking. My nerves are absolutely shocked. She's only on the other side of this portrait, "flabbergast," I say and the Fat Lady opens wide for me to enter. I walk in with flowers behind my back but I'm instantly given the biggest shock of my life…

Harry's POV

I hear something fall and footsteps coming closer so I pull away from my kiss that I was sharing with the most beautiful girl in the world. I look over and see Ron stomping towards me fuming and I look over,confused,to Hermione the most beautiful girl in the world. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING," Ron yells at us. I then realize who was the girl Ron was talking about these past few weeks. At this realization I feel a pain on the side of my head and everything goes black.

Hermione's POV

One second I was kissing the man I love, Harry Potter, the next he's on the floor with our best friend standing over him. I was absolutely furious, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING," I yell at him. "IT'S ME THAT SHOULD BE ASKING THAT. WHY WERE YOU KISSING HIM.","WHY DO YOU CARE,DO I NOT HAVE A RIGHT TO KISS PEOPLE","I CARE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU HERMIONE!" I was confused,was I angry,astonished,both? He then walked up and laid a forceful kiss upon my lips, I was absolutely livid, I then punched him. As soon as he was pushed back from the force of the punch I stupefied him. I then proceeded to wake up the one I love he woke up with a jolt I wonder why,a nightmare,me suddenly waking him I'd probably never find out.

Harry's POV

I was awoken from the worst nightmare I've ever had. It involved my best friend stealing the girl I love but the sight of her leaning over me to wake me confirmed it was nothing but a horrible dream. I sat up and smiled at the girl with magnificent brown eyes and frizzy brown hair that I have the honor of calling my girlfriend. I noticed a large dark figure over to my right slumped over. It was Ron. "What happened," I asked Hermione. "Don't worry,love,that pig deserved it. It's getting late and I'm tired so goodnight love you." Why she just called him a pig,I'll have to find out later but I'm tired so I think I'll head to bed too.


	2. The Day After

Chapter 2 The Day After

The Next Day in The Common Room

Harry's POV

I woke up early this morning and decided to sit in the common room to wait for Hermione to come out the girl's dormitory. As I was waiting I heard a door open,not knowing where it came from, but I got excited assuming it was her. My assumptions were wrong as Seamus came in and sat in a chair near me and said,"What was up with you,Ron,and Hermione yesterday." I responded with,"I don't know," he then made sure no one was around and told me,"After he knocked you out he kissed Hermione," anger began to bubble inside me I then asked as calmly as I could,"How did she respond to it," Seamus then said,"She punched him in the face then stupefied him,knocked him down hard." I was flooded with relief.

Three Hours Later

Hermione's POV

I felt like I was being watched by everyone in the Great Hall. Everyone was staring at me as they whispered about what, I don't know. I then proceeded past Ron over to Harry and sat next to him who smiled at me as soon as I sat down and took my hand. I noticed that he seemed distracted by something down the long table. When I looked at what he was looking I saw Ron glaring at us and got angry. Harry must've known what I was thinking because he squeezed my hand in a really reassuring way. I sat down and we had a normal breakfast,talking about normal things not even thinking about last night.

Ron's POV

Harry always get everything: fame,fortune,friends ,and the girl I love. This is completely unfair how long has this been going on! I'm absolutely furious with the both of them, surely Harry must've known who this special girl I was talking about was but I guess he didn't and just took her away from me. While eating breakfast with Ginny and her friends I've decided to have an actual conversation with them.

Four Hours Later

Harry's POV

We were in the common room doing an essay for Slughorn that's due on Monday but since I've been doing work with Hermione I've developed a habit of doing homework early. While discussing whether or not the _Half Blood Prince_ was helpful or harmful Ron came towards us."Want to have a normal conversation with you two," he said I looked over to Hermione to see how she felt about this but she only turned scarlet red and shout at him."YOU WANT TO HAVE A 'NORMAL CONVERSATION' AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO US JUST LAST NIGHT,"she shouted,"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just-"he began"YOU WERE WHAT 'ANGRY' BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE EMOTIONAL RANGE OF A FUCKING TEASPOON! YOU ARE A STUPID BLOKE THAT NO ONE WILL EVER LO-,"I stopped her there because she was getting so angry that I thought she was gonna pop a vein in her head but I was furious too."Thanks mate-" he began but I stopped him right there,"Mate?Mate?How can you call me your mate after what you did to us last night!"right after saying this I punched him so hard that he fell over with a loud thud.


	3. Small Problems and A Special Moment

Chapter 3 Small Problems and a Special Moment

The Next Day In The Great Hall

Harry's POV

I felt the glares of Ginny on me like three tons of pure metal. She heard of Hermione and I's relationship and obviously wasn't happy, likely because she's fancied me since my second year, her first year. I need to talk to her or else it'll give Ron another reason to hate me and another reason to try and convince me and Hermione to break up for his own gain obviously. I needed to discuss this with Hermione she should be at our usual spot. When I came to where I usually sat I was greeted with the sight of a big group naturally I got curious and decided to check out what was going on. All I heard were female voices coming from the group of people so I think I can assume it's a group of girls surrounding my seat, Hermione must've been sitting there. I cleared my throat and as soon as I did so all the eyes of the group of girls fell upon me. "What are talking about here ladies," I said trying my hardest to stay calm. "Why does it matter to you, heartbreaker," said Lavender Brown, Ron's current girlfriend. "Well it matters to me because it seems to me that you're talking to my girlfriend who I personally find to be the most beautiful girl in the world," I said. "You probably say that to all the girls you want to sleep with. You are the esteemed Harry Potter after all, "said another girl who I saw was Pavarti Patil." No this is the only person I'll ever say it to now if you don't mind I'd like to eat breakfast, "I said. With a huff she and the big group of girls stalked away patting Ginny's back and saying empty words of comfort as they walked passed her. I say they're empty words of comfort because they don't really care for Ginny they're all just really pissed about Hermione and I's relationship. I took my normal seat next to Hermione and while she was just reading her book, as per usual, I was easily able to see a deep hurt in her eyes and put my arm around her in order to at least try and comfort her. She returned my gesture with a smile. I kissed her temple and said, "Good morning, love. Don't let anything they said to you get to you or hurt you in any way, shape, or form. All you need to worry about is yourself, your education, and whether or not you're happy." She then gave me a big smile then planted a big hard kiss upon my lips and even though it was only for a short moment time slowed down and the world disappeared. We then had a somewhat calm breakfast and went to the common room right after we both finished.

 **In The Corridors**

 **Directly After Breakfast**

 **Hermione's POV**

I did feel really hurt but Harry's concerned look and his comforting words made me feel ten times better but I can't help to notice all the looks I get. This must've been how Harry felt for the five years we've been here, together. I noticed just how much I loved Harry, and not just in a platonic way, in third year with the whole fiasco with Sirius Black, the prisoner of Azkaban who also happened to be Harry's stepfather that unfortunately passed last year. My feelings for Harry became undeniable in our fourth year when Harry was miraculously entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament when I thought that it was possible that he could be lost forever and when he saved my life, again. He, surprisingly, asked me out at the beginning of this year and I of course said yes. Although he asked me out he asked to keep it a secret from Ron and Ginny because pretty much everyone was aware of how Ginny felt about Harry and Ron towards me, unfortunately for them those feelings weren't reciprocated. I also decided we should keep it from everyone we weren't close to which for me were all the girls in the Gryffindor House for fear of the news of the relationship spreading before we wanted it to. That obviously didn't work since Ron saw us and told everyone he could about it that's when the rumors started spreading like wildfire. Of course most of the rumors about Harry and I already having sex were false. Though today I've decided to make them _true_ after giving it a long thought obviously if Harry's up to it and if the common room's empty.

 _A Few Moments Later_

 _In The Common Room_

YES! The common room is empty. Don't be nervous Hermione he's your boyfriend and has been since September and it's April now. I spun around and stared deep into those brilliant emerald green eyes and said,"Harry, I have something I want to do with you since we're alone together." He gave me a look of confusion, no wonder he's not in Ravenclaw,but he soon gave me a look of comprehension,then of lust…

He then whispered in my ear,"Well why don't you show me in my dormitory since no one's in there."

Ron's POV

In the Dormitory

I saw Harry and Hermione walking back toward the common room I was wondering why they were doing so on a beautiful Saturday morning with no homework to do so I took the fastest path there. When I got there I waited at the top of the dormitory stairway for them to come in when they did I went into the boy' dormitory and pulled out an extendable ear to listen in on their conversation. When I heard that they were planning on coming up here I put the Extendable Ears away immediately grabbed Harry's Invisibility Cloak put it on and laid on my bed. They came in fast and immediately fell onto the bed together kissing heavily. I didn't want to watch but I couldn't pull my eyes away from the action.

Harry's POV

I can't believe I am going to have my virginity taken away by the one I love most and I'm going to take hers! Absolutely nothing can ruin this feeling of excitement I feel I feel right now. I can already feel my pants getting tighter from the thought of having this beautiful woman here all to myself. "You can guess why I brought you in here," she said,her voice full of lust. I felt as if we were being watched but I couldn't resist her allure and said,"Well it should be obvious to anyone even those not in Ravenclaw," my voice sounded different possibly from the lust I feel. I immediately started to attack her neck like a wild animal or starving vampire. I left a trail of kisses down her neck earning a moan from Hermione with every kiss making my pants feel even tighter especially around the groin area. During our furious make out session I began to unclasp her bra while I also felt her hands run down my body to my cock…

Hermione's POV

So the rumors were true Harry's ' _wand'_ is rather large or at least I think so since it feels like it wouldn't fit in my hand or mouth. I felt him unclasp my black lace bra after he was fumbling with it for a while. I felt moisture developing down there I was getting excited with the anticipation of being one with Harry romantically, sexually, and physically. Our clothes seemed to be gone in a flash and standing before me was Harry completely naked with his maybe 6 inch long 1.5 inch wide dick. I felt my eyes bulge at the sight of him and my cheeks begin to heat up. He came close to me and kissed me hard on the lips before he went to attack my breast with his mouth. He started with my left breast, squeezing the right one with his hand. I was in euphoria and felt like I'd never stop moaning from the pleasure I felt go through my body. He started to kiss his way down my body and kiss my upper thighs teasing me. I had the desire to take his head and shove it to my entrance but decided not to and let him take his time giving me time to take in the events that are unfolding. I felt him lick the bundle of nerves above my entrance and screamed from the amazing feeling that went through my body. While already making me feel glorious he began to pump his fingers in and out of me. I couldn't hold back anymore and came all over his face and fingers while screaming his name. He stood up,crawled over me and laid a kissed upon my lips,I was able to taste myself in his mouth. When we eventually let each other's mouths I immediately went down onto my knees and grabbed his cock. I was intimidated at first because I didn't know what to do at first but I eventually let my instincts take over and put his cock in my mouth. I went slow at first slowly bobbing up and down licking and savoring him earning moans of my name encouraging me to go faster. "Herm…Hermione I'm g..gon..na cc..u…m," he didn't finish his statement before he exploded into my mouth and I swallowed all of it. I sat onto his lap and started kissing him once again feeling his cock get hard again. He flipped us over so he was on top of me and lined himself up with my entrance. He then began to slowly enter himself until he was about halfway in before stopping to make sure I was ok. I gave him the ok with a nod of my head. He then pushed the rest of the way then pulled almost all the way out except for the head. He then slammed into me earning a scream of pleasure from me, taking this as a sign to speed up he proceeded to completely pound me shaking the squeaky vigorously from his force. I couldn't handle it and came from the second time screaming his name all the while feeling like I have reached Nirvana. He continued to pound into me until he also came inside of me and crashing on top of me. When we finally finished panting after the physical,sexual experience he whispered to me,"I love you Hermione," this was the first time he's said this to me and I felt the same way so I said,"I love you to Harry," then we fell asleep in absolute bliss…


	4. Chapter 4: The Trio Severed

Chapter 4: The Trio Severed

Ron's POV

In The Great Hall

I can't believe I say that,not only are they dating but they're fucking! How dare they fuck,how dare they continue dating without my permission,HOW FUCKING DARE THEY BETRAY ME LIKE THIS THEY KNEW HERMIONE'S VIRGINITY WAS MINE FOR THE TAKING! Just then I saw two figures walking hand in hand towards the table looking impossibly happy. I was so angry I began to speed walk towards them so fast you would've thought I was running, I went up to them and shouted,"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TAKE HERMIONE'S VIRGINITY WHEN YOU KNEW IT WAS MINE!" I shouted right into Harry's face. Everyone in the Great Hall turned towards where we were,even the professors at their table were watching us but thtey didn't interfere yet. Harry's face went from one of confusion to one of absolute rage he reached for his wand but I was faster,already having been prepared and I hit him with the _Levicorpus_ jinx we learned from the _Prince's_ bookbut he did still get his wand and hit me with _Expelliarmus_ and immediately after that he hit me with _Stupefy._ This was when the teachers intervened,McGonagall taking me away and Dumbledore helping Harry,of course Dumbledore helped Harry he was always his favorite…

Hermione's POV

In The Great Hall

I'm in complete shock,what just happened,it happened so fast. I have no idea what happened but did I just hear Ron say my virginity was HIS for the taking? HOW CAN THAT PIG SAY SUCH A THING! I SHOULD HIT HIM WITH ONE OF THE UNFORGIVABLE CURSES TO TEACH HIM A LESSON IN CHIVALRY! What am I thinking,that's illegal,I should follow Dumbledore and Harry to make sure he's ok.

5 Minutes Later

In the Hospital Wing

"Harry do you have any idea as to why has been so hostile towards you and ," Dumbledore said to Harry once we were settled in the Hospital Wing. "He's been furious towards us ever since he found out we were dating," Harry said. "So it appears that is in love with but is in love with you and you love her so you to have started a romantic relationship," Dumbledore said,I'm assuming he's just trying to make sure he fully understands this situation we're in. "Okay that is all you two may go since Harry seems completely fine,"Dumbledore said,"But Dumbledore I would like to keep Harry here for a bit longer to make sure there is no possibility of injury,"Madam Pomfrey said. "Oh trust me Poppy he is completely fine," said Dumbledore. Since Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were just speaking as if we weren't there we just left the room.

Harry's POV

In the Dormitory

'I'm gonna kick that redheaded twat's ass! How dare he disrespect me and Hermione in front of the entire school!' I thought angrily as I laid in bed with my bed's curtains drawn so I was completely shut in. I'm pretty sure the room's empty since everyone's doing something else since it's only 5 PM but I felt like getting some rest so I told Hermione I would be in the dorms and that I'll see her later,but my anger towards that redhead bastard I used to call my best friend prevented me from getting any rest. Oh well I should probably go get some air instead until dinner. I got up and walked out of the dorm,past the common room,and through the portrait hole. As I was myself up I felt a monumental pain in the back of my head and everything went black…


End file.
